Amai desu!
by Akai Momo
Summary: Kyungsoo hendak pulang dari minimarket sehabis membeli apa yang diminta oleh mama Jaejoong, ketika matanya menangkap kata pada salah satu bilboard toko pernak-pernik khusus wanita dan gadis, dan membuat onomatomania-nya kambuh dan diperhatikan oleh orang-orang, termasuk Jongin yang baru pulang dari kumpul komunitasnya. (Kaisoo, yaoi, sekuel ff Baciarmi/ Rakastan Sinua)


**Amai desu! © Akai Momo**

.

 **Screenplays!Kaisoo**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Yaoi/ High-Schools!AU/ typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** :

Saat itu Kyungsoo Do sehabis mampir dari minimarket untuk membeli keperluan yang diminta Mama Jaejoong, ketika tidak sengaja bola mata indahnya menangkap sebuah kata yang terpajang besar dan agak mencolok di salah satu toko pernak-pernik khusus anak gadis dan wanita.

Kata yang membuat _onomatomania_ -nya kambuh dan lagi-lagi ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sepanjang perjalanan, termasuk oleh seorang pemuda yang baru saja pulang kumpul dari komunitas _street dance_ -nya.

( _2nd student-Innocent!Kyungsoo Do_ with _1st student-calm boy!Jongin Kim_ )

* * *

.

.

* * *

1] Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] _Special thanks!readers, reviewers, favers and followers_ di ff (sekuel) _Rakastan Sinua_!

3] Bisa di bilang, ini sekuel (kedua, mungkin?), mengingat sebagian besar ingin dibuat sekuel. Lagi. Dan, ya! Yang kemarin adalah bahasa suomi atau finlandia. Selamat

4] Mari kita lestarikan _ff Kaisoo yaoi_ yang agak langka di _ffnet_! Uu _yeah_!

5] _Rnr!please for this fanfic and next story about Kaisoo_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saat itu ketika langit memakai jubah bijaksana berwarna oranye merah keunguan gelap, Kyungsoo sedang bermalas-malasan sambil membaca novel terjemahan dan mengemil di kamar kakaknya—Changmin, ketika mama Jaejoong mengetuk pintu dan menampilkan wajah awet mudanya. Pria cantik dengan rambut hitam semalam yang bergelombang itu meringis manis, yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Changmin yang sedang bermain psp di ranjangnya mendadak merasakan sensasi tidak enak.

Dan sensasi tidak mengenakan itu semakin bertambah manakala mama Jaejoong memilih untuk menginjakkan kaki di ruang privasi sang sulung dua bersaudara tersebut, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ke udara sebuah kertas putih yang telah dinodai tinta biru dan beberapa lembar uang.

"Halo, anak mama yang manis," ketika mama Jaejoong menyebutnya begitu, sudah pasti si bungsu Do yang menjadi sasarannya. Itu membuat Changmin langsung berteriak _yes-yes-yes!_ Dalam hati dan langsung melanjutkan permainannya, tidak peduli raut memelas sang adik tersayang. "tolong belikan mama yang ada di dalam sini, ya?"

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk, mama." Tolak Kyungsoo, wajahnya ia buat perpaduan antara polos, malas dan melas. "tuh, lihat!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan novel _Story Girl_ -nya _Lucy_ _Montgomery_ yang sedang ia pegang ke mama Jaejoong. "lembar-lembarnya masih banyak dan aku ingin menyelesaikannya hari ini juga."

Mama Jaejoong hanya diam dengan mata cantiknya tertuju pada buku, lantas mengerjap dua kali dan menggulirkan matanya ke langit-langit kamar. " _Well_ ," katanya. "kalau begitu malam ini salah satu diantara kita tidak akan menikmati makan malam dengan seporsi _Lasagna_ dan _Fish and Chips_ , benar?"

"Oh! Baiklah," Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kedua bahu mungilnya.

Ketika mama Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu, maka itulah yang akan terjadi. Dan jika memang terjadi, lantas apa yang Kyungsoo nikmati malam ini? Dan ia sedang ingin sekali _Lasagna_ dan _Fish and Chips_ buatan mama cantiknya. Jadi, sebaiknya ia turuti permintaan tolong mama Jaejoong daripada ia kelaparan sepanjang malam hingga esok harinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah-baiklah, mama menang dan aku akan pergi sekarang." novel yang semula berada dalam genggaman hangat si bungsu Do, kini tergeletak di badan sofa beludu di tinggal pemiliknya yang beranjak menghampiri mama Jaejoong. "jangan kecewa begitu," kata mama Jaejoong yang melihat raut wajah tidak ikhlas anak bungsunya. Pria cantik itu mencium gemas sebelah pipi sang buah hati yang kini menginjak usia enambelas tahun hidupnya. "mama sudah melebihkan uangnya, jadi, jika Kyungsoo ingin membeli jajan atau sesuatu, silahkan saja!"

Mendengar itu, sekejap Kyungsoo memamerkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Dia tidak mengetahui jika kakaknya pasang telinga sedetik setelah mama Jaejoong mengatakan hal menarik barusan.

"Termasuk membeli _crepes_ di perempatan jalan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekap gembira lembar uang yang baru saja diambilnya dari tangan mama.

Mama Jaejoong tertawa lepas, lalu mengusap-usap rambut turunan darinya milik Kyungsoo. "Apapun."

"Kalau begitu aku juga, _dongsaeng_! Belikan untuk _hyung_ tercintamu ini juga, ya, hanya lima saja!" Changmin berseru semangat, dan Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sambil menjulurkan ujung lidahnya dengan sangat tidak sopan. "tidak mau! Beli saja sendiri, dasar _hyung_ perut karet!" hingga akhirnya ia kabur untuk membeli apa yang diminta sang mama ketika melihat Changmin berancang-ancang untuk menangkapnya.

Tidak lupa dengan berteriak _papa, Changmin_ hyung _mau nakal padaku!_ Yang kemudian dibalas _auman_ papa Yunho agar Changmin tidak macam-macam pada bungsu kesayangannya. Dan Changmin hanya menggerutu dengan mama Jaejoong yang mengusap rambut hitam gelombang si sulung sambil terkikik-kikik.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bunyi _ngiing!_ Pintu tergeser terdengar di minimarket itu, dan setelahnya Kyungsoo melangkah keluar sambil menjinjing satu kantung plastik putih bergambarkan logo minimarket, dengan mulutnya terus menerus menyerup sekotak susu rasa vanila rendah lemak yang ikut terbeli olehnya. Bola mata bulatnya mengedar ke segala arah, mengamati keramaian jalan yang dikerubungi oleh orang-orang, entah itu dia adalah pekerja kantoran dengan tas kulit jinjing sambil memeluk map berisi banyak berkas, atau pegawai bank dengan seragamnya yang bagus bagi Kyungsoo, atau petugas kepolisian sehabis berpatroli dengan mengendarai sepeda kunonya, atau para pelajar dengan tas trendinya yang seperti di majalah-majalah _fashion_ , atau mahasiswa yang menjinjing tas laptop lengkap dengan kedua telinganya disumpal _headphone_ unik, atau masih banyak lagi—dan Kyungsoo tetap merasa senang dengan hal-hal yang biasa terjadi itu.

Dan ketika ia puas menatap pemandangan jalan di senja hari dari depan minimarket, kini kaki-kakinya yang dihangatkan dengan _furboot_ abu-abu semata kaki memulai petualangan untuk kembali ke rumah— _mama Jaejoong pasti menunggu dan aku_ _mulai lapar_ , begitu pikir Kyungsoo dengan mata menjelalat ke segala penjuru.

Hingga tak lama setelahnya, ia merasa tertarik melihat sebuah kata bertuliskan huruf katakana di _bilboard_ sebuah toko pernak-pernik khusus gadis dan wanita, lengkap dengan cahaya-cahaya menyilaukan untuk mengesankan sisi manis tulisan tersebut. Di bawah tulisan huruf katakana tersebut, terdapat sebuah kata alfabet berukuran kecil, membuat Kyungsoo langsung terhenti dari langkahnya tiba-tiba dan mendekati jendela etalase toko tersebut demi dapat membacanya.

Kyungsoo mengerti jika itu bukanlah bahasanya sehari-hari, tetapi mengingat ia pernah dikenalkan oleh mama Jaejoong waktu kecil, maka tidaklah terlalu sulit untuk bibir heart-lips-nya mengeja tulisan tersebut: "A- _amai_...de- _desu_?"

Sekejap, bibirnya melongo bulat, matanya membola lucu dengan terdapat kilau-kilau imajiner indah di sana. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mendesah penuh semangat, lalu mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir merah delimanya kembali mengulang kata yang menurutnya enak untuk diucapkan berkali-kali.

" _Amai desu_!" katanya dengan nada senang yang kekanakkan. "Oh-oh, _amai-amai-amai_!" Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan berjalan jingkat persis anak kecil. "Jaejoong mama, _amai desu_." Ia mengangguk dan tertawa tertahan.

"Changmin _hyung_ , _amai_ _desu_. Yunho papa, _amai desu_." Tapi kemudian ia berhenti mendadak lagi. Matanya mengerjap dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, dari ekspresinya yang tidak terbaca, Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimat barusan. "Yunho papa, _amai desu_ , ah? Rasanya tidak enak jika aku ucapkan dan aku dengar, ne." Monolognya. Tapi tak lama, ia mengedikkan bahu dan kembali mengulang kata _amai desu!_ Disertai menyebutkan satu per satu orang yang di sayangnya, kecuali papa Yunho yang bagi si bungsu Do sangat tidak cocok jika disandingkan dengan kata itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, _amai desu_."

"Jaejoong mama, _amai desu_."

"Ryeowook mama, _amai desu_."

"Yunho papa, _amai desu_? Tidak."

"Changmin _hyung_ , _amai desu_."

"Yixing- _sunbae_ , _amai_ _desu_."

" _Amai-amai-amai-amai desu_! _Amai desu_!"

"Luhan- _sunbae_ , _amai desu_."

"Jongin-ie, _amai desu_." Lalu langkahnya terhenti lagi. "Jongin-ie..., _amai desu_?"

Tak lama, Kyungsoo tertawa lepas, membuat semua orang yang melewati raganya mengerutkan dahi dan menukikkan alis dengan ulahnya yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan tidak sedikit sebagian dari para pejalan kaki yang balik menertawakannya diam-diam sambil berbisik-bisik _anak tidak waras_ kepada temannya dengan mengarah padangan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli—atau setidaknya tawanya terhenti ketika tubuh mungilnya tertarik ke belakang dan membentur dada seseorang yang terasa berkeringat. Membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyeruput kembali susu kotaknya menjadi kaget dan tersedak, hingga terbatuk-batuk.

Lelaki yang membuat Kyungsoo tersedak lantas mengurutkan dadanya lembut sambil mengambil alih kotak susu yang masih digenggam Kyungsoo, dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa isinya telah kosong, lelaki dengan jaket _jersey team_ basket luar langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Dengar," kata lelaki itu dengan nada otoriter. Kyungsoo yang semula mengkeret takut dalam dekapannya, kini menoleh ke belakang karena merasa bahwa ia mengenali pemilik suara itu—dan itu adalah Jongin Kim, adik kelasnya yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan intim dan manis di sekolah. "lain kali jangan tertawa selepas itu jika kamu sedang di tempat umum sendirian atau sedang menikmati makanan-minuman, _hyung_." Jongin menepuk pelan dadanya sekali, sebagai gerak tubuh bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah. "tersedak itu cukup berbahaya, tahu."

Kyungsoo merengut, tidak terima dengan pernyataan tidak langsung Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa ia tersedak adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Maka, Kyungsoo memutar balikkan tubuhnya untuk membalas marah sambil berkacak pinggang dan melototkan matanya, membuat Jongin agak kaget. "Itu juga karena kamu, Jongin-ie! Tiba-tiba saja kamu menarik tubuhku dan membuatku kaget sampai-sampai tersedak dan batuk." Melasnya kemudian. "dan sedang apa kamu di sini dengan tubuh penuh keringat begitu? Jangan-jangan kamu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di luar, benar?"

Jongin mendesah lelah dengan tuduhan tidak jelas dari Kyungsoo. "Aku baru saja kumpul komunitas _street dance_ di taman kota, Soo. Bukan melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam." Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Tidak ingin bertatap wajah dengan Jongin yang kini menatap fokus padanya.

"Selain itu karena kamu ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang, Soo-ya." Jongin memutar matanya. searah jarum jam. "memangnya kamu tidak risih seperti itu? Kamu tahu, aku yang melihatmu dari jauh dan sadar bahwa kamu dibegitukan oleh merasa saja merasa risih." Akunya. "Lagipula," Jongin mengambil alih kantung belanjaan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya, kini, mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menurut sambil menunduk karena dimarahi seperti itu. "apa yang membuat kamu tertawa selepas itu sendirian di tempat umum, ah?"

Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Jongin-ie," Jongin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya dengan gumaman. " _amai desu_." Hingga ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan itu, Jonginlah yang kini berhenti. Kepalanya sedikit berputar ke belakang, hanya untuk kemudian melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manis, kedua mata yang membentuk _eyesmile_ cantik dan semu merah di kedua pipi gembilnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Jongin-ie, _amai desu_. _Amai_ - _amai_ - _amai desu_." Namun entah kenapa, Kyungsoo sangat ingin menyebutkan namanya, karena ia berpikir mungkin jika diucapkan berkali-kali akan sama enaknya seperti yang lain. "Kyungsoo, _amai desu_." Bisiknya malu-malu.

Jongin tidak tahan setelahnya. Maka, ia menarik genggaman tangan Kyungsoo sampai lelaki Do itu kembali jatuh dalam rengkuhan Jongin. Belum sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, sekejap Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya yang nyaris melepaskan desahan nyaring karena Jongin meremas gemas pinggul kanannya dan menggigit-gigit kecil tengkuk lehernya yang tertutup _cardigan_ kuning pucat. Pemuda manis itu tak berdaya dan menyadarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap Jongin yang berkeringat.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo nyaris saja kehilangan kesadarannya dalam rengkuhan karena lidah Jongin yang bergerilya pada tengkuknya—salah satu _weak spot_ -nya selain pinggul, ketika Jongin menyudahi aksi diluar dugaannya, membiarkan setaut saliva tipis menodai ujung bibirnya dan menggendong Kyungsoo dengan gaya _koala hug_ setelah berbisik:

"Kyungsoo _amai desu_? Aa, _hai_ , _anata wa tottemo amai desu yo_."

Kyungsoo malu. Sangat. Karena ulah Jongin pada tubuhnya dan Jongin yang menggendongnya dengan posisi kekanakkan seperti ini di tempat umum. Namun Kyungsoo tida ingin melepaskan sensasi hangat dan sensasi luar baias lain ketika tubuh mereka saling merapat intim untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah di lorong kelas dua waktu itu, dan bersama-sama dengan Jongin yang menganggap bahwa apa yang dilakukannya barusan tidak salah, mereka berdua mengabaikan beragam pandangan orang-orang yang kedua pipinya dihiasi semu merah merona.

Langit senja tertawa dan akan selalu mengingat kejadian mengagetkan sekaligus nekat yang dilakukan Jongin Kim kepada pujaan hatinya tercinta.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Kosakata** :

1] _Amai desu_. (Jap): Manis.

2] _Hai, anata wa totemo amai desu yo_. (Jap): Ya, kamu memang manis.

.

.

( **Tamat** )


End file.
